


The Pleasure Pack

by brighidg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighidg/pseuds/brighidg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius receive a surprise on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my lovely betas. Nothing here belongs to me but all to JKR, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic Books.

"I'm home!" Rose called as she pushed open the bathroom door, a puff of steam wafting out to greet her. "Wait until you see what I got in town."

"Be right out," Scorpius answered. From his distracted reply, she doubted he heard a thing she'd said. Staring at his blurred figure through the frosted shower door, she found she didn't really care. Her mind wandered back to the other day when they'd spent nearly an hour in the shower, their slick bodies pressed together as their hands and mouths searched for every inch of skin they could find. She knew they should take a break from shagging every waking moment lest they sprain something, but it wasn't as if they couldn't just talk. In the shower. Nakedly. 

An image of Scorpius - nude, dripping wet, and smiling at her - refused to budge from her mind. Rolling her eyes, she pulled herself away from the door. This was their last day in Bali. They were going to spend some time outside of their hotel room. In three weeks the furthest they had gone was to the nearby beach (and then inside to shag) and out to the hotel restaurant (and then back to their room to shag). It was ridiculous. They could have stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for all they'd accomplished on this trip.    

And tomorrow afternoon, it would be back home to England.

In two days, they'd be going to the Cravat Racecourse where his parents had seats in the Minister's Enclosure. Rose had already picked out the horse she wanted to win, a Granian filly by the name of "Lady Luck." To go with her dress, she had purchased a cocktail hat in a similar shade of green. With a black half-veil in the front and what seemed to be an entire tail-worth of peacock feathers affixed to the top, it was easily the most outrageous hat she had seen yet. 

Something tapping against the window caught her attention and she looked up to see a spotted owl hovering outside.

"Aphrodite!" Rose hurried to open the window and let her cousin's owl inside, and it was only when she did that she noticed the wrapped parcel it carried.

"I can't believe Roxy sent you all this way." 

Ruffling her feathers, Aphrodite snapped her beak in response. Rose could only assume she felt similarly about the long trip. Once she had given the owl a bowl of water and the leftover goat satay from last night's dinner, she turned her attention to the package. After her last conversation with her cousin, Rose already had a good idea of what was inside and one look at the note attached only confirmed it.

 __

Hope you get this in time for your honeymoon!

 _XOXO,  
Roxy _

The Red Light was the one and only wizarding sex shop in Britain. What had once been confined to seedy backroom shelves and underground catalogs was now a cheery-looking shop at the corner of Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. While the reaction from most of the family had been mixed, Uncle George had been simply chuffed that his daughter was following in his footsteps.

Rose laughed. Inside was exactly what she had expected: a sampler of all the best The Red Light had to offer. There was a dildo Spelled to thrust, body paints that could taste like whatever you wanted, anal beads that vibrated and rotated, a Do-It-Yourself Sex Poppet kit, lubes of every variety and flavor, and more. Grabbing the strap-on from the box, she ran her fingers over the shaft and wondered about the "revolutionary design" promised on tag.

"Where exactly in town did you go?"

Dropping the toy in the box, she turned to see Scorpius walking towards her, towel slung low around his hips and mouth curved into a half-grin.

"They're from Roxy. Our wedding presents."

Scorpius drew a cylinder from the box that looked an awful lot like a Muggle torch but promised "Easy to Clean! Self-Lubing! Better Sucking _AND_ Sliding Action!" on the side. She leaned over as he unscrewed the top to reveal a slit in the middle of the soft, beige-colored material. Rose was rather tempted to stick her fingers inside. 

He gave her a bemused look. "Better than another tea set, eh?"

"I reckon so," she murmured, glancing down at the box in her hands as she ripped off the top. It was a butt plug, or so it claimed. Shorter and thinner than her pinky finger, it was the smallest butt plug she had ever seen. 

"Is that...?"

"An Ever-Expanding Butt Plug.  It erm... grows with your arousal," Rose said, reciting from the back of the box.

She had been relieved to notice - underneath the claims of "gentle vibrations to increase pleasure" and "perfect for beginners" - that it would not continue expanding but would stop once it reached six inches in length and two inches in diameter. A lawsuit was the last thing her cousin's fledgling business needed.

Minutes passed in silence as they looked through the box. The "Pleasure Pack", as was written on the side, contained every sort of sex toy she could imagine and a few more she would never have guessed existed. 

"So..." Rose glanced up from the pair of nipple clamps to see Scorpius looking at her hopefully. Looking as if he was trying not to seem _too_ interested, he gave a half-shrug. "Wanna give a few of these a test run?"

"Well, I thought we'd go out." Her words trailed off as she tried to remember why she had been so keen on that idea just minutes ago. 

"Oh." With one last longing glance towards the box, he turned his attention towards her. "Anywhere in particular?" 

She admired him for even pretending that he was interested. Especially when she found herself distracted by the droplet of water that clung to his skin, slowly sliding down his chest to disappear underneath his towel. Rose found herself again thinking of the day before, how she had knelt in front of him, lapping up the water from his skin as her hands and mouth moved lower towards their destination. "I hadn't decided." 

Scorpius laughed, no doubt knowing where her mind was. Deciding to press his advantage in what Rose felt was a terribly unfair way, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Why do we have to go anywhere?"

"We came all this way," she said weakly. There were better reasons, she was sure of it, but with his breath hot against her neck, the smell of soap and water and _him_ surrounding her, and the knowledge that there was only a towel in her way, she just couldn't think of them.

He pressed his open mouth against the curve of her throat, lips and tongue moving across her skin, setting her on fire. "We can always come back."

What little resolve she had evaporated when he cupped her arse with one strong hand while his other hand slipped under her shirt. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers brush along the side of her breast.

“Fine,” Rose said, pulling away. “But I get to choose.”

He arched a brow at this. “Of course.”

She smiled winningly at him and pulled one toy from the box, placing it in his hands. Scorpius didn't look surprised in the least. He even sounded a bit hopeful as he nodded his head at another toy left in the box and asked, “That too?”

“I was thinking of it, yes.”

He made a show of considering what she was suggesting. “Wear the shoes.”

The shoes were quite possibly the most scandalous article of clothing Rose had or ever would own. Candy-apple red with six-inch heels and a peek-a-boo toe, they stood in stark contrast to sensible oxfords, ratty trainers, and conservative pumps that filled her closet. She had bought them two months ago at a Muggle consignment shop on a whim as, being just under six feet tall, she had never worn any shoes with that high of a heel.

“I will.” She grabbed a small bottle from the box and tossed it to him. “Don't forget the lube.”

“Don't make me wait too long or I'll finish without you.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

He just smirked before turning and walking away, dropping his towel as he crossed the threshold into the bedroom. Rose found herself once again mesmerized by his broad shoulders, strong back, and what had to be the best bum she had ever seen.

Turning away, she stripped off her clothes while searching through the small living room for the shoes. Scorpius loved those shoes or more precisely, he loved what those shoes meant.

After she had bought them, she had been wearing them around their flat, trying to get used to walking in them and complaining to Scorpius that unless someone they knew threw a Vicars and Tarts party, she might never get to wear them. He had been doing push-ups at the time and hadn't appeared to be listening to her whinge so she had gently placed one heeled foot on the small of his back. She had kept it there, admiring the marks it made on his pale skin and telling him he'd better do at least one hundred if he was going to ignore her. He had. When he had finished, he had turned, looking up at her with bright eyes, panting with more than physical exertion, and visibly aroused. They had fucked right there on the floor.

The red shoes had signaled a change in their relationship. She did things now that she wouldn't have dreamed of before, like pull on his hair and ordering him about. Or like last night when she had sat down on the plush chair in the living room, spread her legs and told him he had to get her off twice before he could even think about coming.

She grabbed the shoes from under the chair and slipped into them, feeling a charge when she did. Carefully rising to her feet, she headed back towards the kitchen, stopping by the box on the table. Grabbing the strap-on, she nearly groaned when she realized it was attached to what looked like one-size-fits-all granny knickers. Granny knickers that promised to “blend to match her skin tone” but granny knickers all the same.

With a sigh, Rose pulled them on, feeling only slightly mollified when the knickers did indeed seem to disappear against her skin. That feeling died when she looked down at her fake cock as it dangled limply between her legs.

“Bloody hell, Roxy.” The worst of it was she wouldn't even be able to tell her cousin that her products didn't work without admitting she had tried using them.

Deciding that at least Scorpius should get a good laugh out of this, she continued towards the bedroom, stepping over the towel he had left on the floor and stopping in the doorway.

He was sprawled on the bed, legs apart, one hand resting behind his head while the other gripped his half-hard cock, sliding slowly up and down the shaft. She was about to say something when he let out a soft little groan and spread his legs further, the sight and sound moving through her until she felt something twitch against her thigh...

“What the hell?” Rose looked down to find her fake cock wasn't quite so limp anymore.

Or it hadn't been until Scorpius started laughing

Hands on her hips, she glared at him.

“I'm sorry, I just...” the words died off and he just gestured towards her thighs.

She strode towards him, willing herself to keep a straight face despite the way he was snickering. “The worst of it is I can't even tell Roxy it doesn't work.”

“It looks realistic, at least.”

“I wouldn't care if it was a glittery neon green if it just worked.” She reached out to touch him, sliding her fingers along the underside of his cock, reveling in the softness of his skin and the way the muscles of his stomach moved as he gasped. “What about you?” Rose asked, her fingers encircling his cock as she slowly stroked him. “Is it working?”

“Yes,” he half-whimpered. “Roxy's sitting on a goldmine here, so to speak.”

Pulling her hand away, she slapped his thigh. “You're awful.”

“And you're looking happier to see me by the second.” Before she could register just what he meant by that, Scorpius gripped her fake cock in a loose fist and gave her a gentle tug. Her knees nearly buckled and she was grateful that she was braced against the bed for support.

“You felt that?” he asked, his thumb drawing lazy circles around the head, his gray eyes dark as he watched her.

“Yes – I – yes.” Torn between pushing up into his hand and pulling away, she pulled away. It was familiar and different all at once. As if his fingers had been ghosting along her clit while at the same time she could feel him gripping her, his thumb rubbing against her.

“Revolutionary design,” he murmured.

“Yeah.” She found her eyes drawn to his mouth as an idea came to her.

“You want me to suck you off, don't you?” he asked in a low voice, making her wonder if they were indeed teaching the Trainee Aurors Legilmency.

“Yes.”

He smirked and a thrill went through her.

“Get on your knees.”

Scorpius did as he was told, gingerly moving to the floor while she sat down the bed, legs spread. Rose grabbed the pillows, laying them behind her so she could lie back and watch. She ran her fingers through his hair and noticed he looked a bit nervous, his hands resting on top of his thighs while his eyes focused on the erect cock before him.

“Everyone in Slytherin talked about what went on in the Gryffindor boy's dorm,” she teased. “So this shouldn't be new to you.”

“But that was years ago.”

Before she could respond, he wrapped his fingers around the cock and locked his eyes on her as he slowly traced his tongue along the underside. He sucked on the tip before laying soft kisses all the way down to root and she smiled; he was mimicking what she had done to him the other night.

Fingers wrapped around the base, he took the cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and lips stretched tight as he clumsily tried to establish a rhythm. She clutched at the sheets, biting her lip, and trying to resist the urge to cant her hips.

Until she noticed that he was jerking himself off.

Rose threaded her fingers in his hair and gave it a short, hard yank, pulling him off of her. The momentary look of surprise on Scorpius' face gave away to the most pathetic attempt at a guilty expression that she had ever seen.

“Hands where I can see them.”

He placed his other hand on her knee and resumed his efforts, deliberately sucking hard on the tip in a way that made her want to pull away and thrust into his wet mouth at the same time. Laying back on the pillows, she gently cupped the back of his head with one hand, guiding but not pushing, while she ran the other over her breasts. She tugged on one hardened peak, enjoying the look in his eyes and soft moan he gave around the cock in his mouth. Unable to resist, she canted her hips just so and her eyes rolled back at how good it felt. She wanted to do it again and again, to cup his head close and to fuck his mouth until she came.

Instead she pulled out and, moving aside so she wouldn't hit him in the face, stood on unsteady legs. She didn't know what the refractory period was on this thing and she didn't want to wait any longer.

Scorpius stayed on his knees, looking up at her in confusion. Rose traced his lower lip with her thumb, smiling when he gently caught it with his teeth.

“Get on the bed.”

He did as he was told, lying on his back with a pillow underneath him, his legs spread and one hand behind his head while the other rested at his side. Carefully straddling him so she wouldn't lose her balance, Rose leaned forward until she was nearly on all fours on top of him, bodies pressed together. She propped herself up on elbow and reached for the small bottle of lube he had left on the nightstand and nearly fell on top of Scorpius when he reached between them and grabbed both cocks in his hand, stroking them in slow, jerky movements.

“Hate to break it to you, dear,” he murmured, pausing to suck on her nipple, “but I think I'm bigger.”

She pushed herself up, briefly straddling him. “It's your first time, I wanted to go easy.”

He laughed, spreading his legs more so she could settle between them. Once the cock between her legs was nice and slick, Rose tapped the back of his thigh. “Knees up.”

Rose watched his reactions as she ran her fingers down the underside of his heavy cock, loving the way his tongue peeked out between his lips and how his shoulders tightened in anticipation as her fingers moved lower. With her lubed fingers, she rubbed slow circles over his opening.

“Go easy, yeah?” he asked, his voice breathless as she slowly pulled the plug out. She responded with a feather-light kiss to his stomach. He looked so perfect at that moment.

Taking a breath to steady herself, her fingers grasped the cock and she guided it into Scorpius, he was still so tight. She grabbed his hips tightly, trying to resist her need to move.

Finally, he nodded and she rocked her hips. It was so strange having all the sensation focused outside – Scorpius' body gripping her, surrounding her – rather than in.

Rose angled her hips just so and thrust, Scorpius bucking against her with a sharp cry of, “Fuck!”

“Okay?” She stilled, nails digging into his skin with the effort.

He nodded. “Yes, yes. Keep doing that. Just like that.”

So she did, repeating the move and loving the way her husband's body arched in response, his hands fisting in the sheets. Biting her lower lip, she forced herself to use long, slow strokes until Scorpius was nearly keening as he met her every thrust. She had never seen him come undone like this.

“Touch yourself,” she panted, knowing she couldn't last much longer. He did, his hand pumping his cock in quick, sure movements and for a second she hated that she couldn't do more, that she couldn't have her hands and mouth on him right now.

As if reading her mind, he touched her face, his fingers sliding over her mouth, one finger briefly pushed inside, mimicking the movements of their bodies as it slid past her lips and over her tongue.

Rose fucked him fast and hard, spurred on by the look on his face, eyes closed and lips parted in a wordless moan. He came, tightening around her and trembling beneath her and it was enough to bring her over the edge. A few more thrusts and a choked gasp, and she nearly collapsed on top of him.

They stayed like that for a while, Scorpius combing through her hair and Rose trying not think about how sore her back would be the next day. It'd be worth it, just to lay here and listen to his heartbeat return to normal and the way he hummed happily as he traced circles on her upper arm. She grabbed his right hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each knuckle in turn.

“So,” he began, and she lifted her head to look at him, “will you be writing the thank-you note to Roxy or shall I?”

  
_The End._   



End file.
